She is Naïve
by EriksMezzoSoprano
Summary: Christine is raised in a Catholic All Girl's School since her parents died. She knows nothing about the world or boys except from the school books she receives in class. When it's time to graduate she will soon find out what the world's all about.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Read this at your own risk. If you can't stand detailed sex, then don't read this**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTO.**

**Chapter 1**

Christine Daaé had lost both her parents at a young age and barley remembers them. She was raised in a Catholic orphanage till the age of eighteen. The school was located in small town, isolated from the public eye. The school specialized in young girls becoming nuns

While at the orphanage she has been taught by a strict all girls Catholic school that forbad the science classes to teach the children about the sex. They had thought that it was an impure thought to put into the girls heads.

The school was located in small town, isolated from the public eye. The school specialized in young girls becoming nuns. The teachers there had never brushed up on other jobs besides that. The girls there weren't allowed to leave the orphanage/school there until they were eighteen and move out, but many of the girls stayed for they didn't know how to live on their own.

It seemed as if all the girls were run under a boot camp due to the fact that all girls must go to bed before ten o'clock and they were only allowed to watch television for a half hour. The shows that the girls were allowed to watch were only rated G and nothing higher.

Nothing much happened in Christine's life. School was very dull for her. She kept staring out the window into the forest during class until the teacher would raise hell for her lack of attention in class. Christine always wondered what was beyond those trees. What life would be like after her last week of school? She couldn't wait to find out. She had no idea where she would go but she thought anything was better then this place.

What spiked her curiosity to see the world were the books that she read. Many of them contained pictures of unique places that she dreamed of visiting and something that she's always wanted to see in person… a boy. She has never recalled seeing a man in her life. She wondered what they were like in person. 

**XXX**

It was move out day for Christine. She grabbed her bags and walked out of the gates of the school for the very first time. She turned around and boarded the bus with all the other girls that were moving way form the school.

Christine unzipped her suitcase after the school was out of site. She scanned over the colleges she was accepted to. She decided she would be going to a college in North Jersey. It was close to New York City, one of the places Christine had an eye on visiting. The college was one of the most affordable colleges in the United States and a co-ed school to her relief. She was very excited that she would finally live a life on her own. The college was expecting her to move in that day which made it all the more exciting.

**XXX **

When Christine reached the college she went to the front desk and gave a small older woman her name explaining that she was attending here.

The frail woman typed Christine's name into the computer and told Christine to go to her room at 306-A.

The old woman stopped Christine before she left. "You will be needing this," the woman called sweetly.

Christine scanned the first few words of the notice, "You will need a few doctor check-ups…"

She looked up from the notice and gave a small smile to the woman at the desk. "Thank you," she replied before turning around to find her room. 

_**A/N: Thanks Kim for being my beta! You're the best!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you all think of it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews**_

**Chapter 2**

Christine stopped in front of the door that read 306-A. On the other side of the door,  
she heard loud music playing. _'This must be it,'_ Christine thought as she put the key into the lock. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of a young blonde girl on the bed with a boy joined by the lips

Christine had no idea what these two were doing, but thought she might not want to interrupt. So she brought her suitcase to her bed on the other side of  
the room silently and started to unpack.

It took a minute for the blonde to find out that her new roommate was in the room. She pushed the boy away from her to stop him from kissing her. 

"You have to go now. I'll see you later," she ordered the boy with a small smile on her face.

The boy looked at Christine and then back at the girl. He gave a shrug and walked out the door without a word.

The blonde girl reached over to her laptop and turned off the music. 

"So," the blonde girl started to get Christine's attention away from her unpacking. "My name is Meg Giry. What is your name?"

Christine turned and gazed into Meg's light brown eyes. "My name is Christine Daaé."

Meg smiled warmly. "I'm sorry that boy was in the room. I didn't think you would be here so early," she laughed. "My mom would kill me if she found out a boy was in my room." 

"Why?" Christine asked raising one eyebrow.

Meg laughed out loud. The corners of Christine's lips curved upward into an unsure smile. "My mom doesn't like me hanging out with boys alone. Little does she know, I've already slept with a few hot guys."

Christine still didn't understand why it was wrong to be alone with a boy. She shrugged it aside and went back to unpacking. 

"What school did you come from?" Meg asked. 

"St. Theresa's Girls' School," Christine  
replied.

"I've never heard of it." 

"I don't think anyone knows of that school except for the people who go to it. It's a private school  
that only orphan girls go to." 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear," Meg replied compassionately. 

"That's okay, I don't remember them." 

"Tell me about this all; girls school. Do you get to go to dances or rock concerts?" Meg asked. She folded her legs and scooted to the edge of the bed. 

"No, I've never been to a dance or a rock concert. What are they like?" 

"Oh my god, you've never been to a dance before? Then you've never lived!" Meg exclaimed. 

"What do you do at a dance?" 

"You dance to crappy music that you hate, and you wait till some hot guy comes up to grind you!" Meg exclaimed as if it were the most obvious bit of information in the world. 

"Grind?" 

"Yeah, it's when—," Meg paused to think about it. "Oh, you'll find out when I take you to one of the clubs in New York tonight." 

"Really? Tonight?" Christine asked in fascination. 

"Yeah sure. We'll hop on the train to Pen Station. But first, we have to do something about your clothes," Meg said, eyeing Christine's shin-length skirt and her baggy button-down dress  
shirt.

**_A/N: Thanks to my betas Kim and Heather!_**

**_Don't worry about some of the grammar errors Meg makes. She uses some slang in her speech._**

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! ._**

**Chapter 3**

Christine and Meg walked to one of the local shops downtown to look for some clothes. Meg picked one of the shops that was known for its sexy clothes.

Meg ran over to one of the racks, dragging Christine behind her. She quickly grabbed a bunch of clothes that all were very suggestive. 

"Try these on and show them to me. Here, don't forget these as well," Meg shoved two short skirts and two tight jeans into Christine's arms.

Christine came out with the first set of clothes on within two minutes. She came out wearing the tight jeans that hugged her shapely hips and a black tank top that had a built-in corset that pushed up her ample breasts.

"My god! I am a genius! You look great!" Meg gasped. Meg eyed her figure. "Jeez! What bra size are you? Are you a D?"

Christine blushed. "No, I'm a 34C."

"You can say whatever you want, I think you are a D," Meg giggled. "Go try on the other ones."

Christine quickly took off her clothes and changed into the new set of clothes. This time she came out with the other set of tight jeans that seemed to push her cheeks up and a tight crimson midriff with a push up bra underneath that revealed her cleavage.

"I like! We just need one thing for that… a bellybutton ring. You don't need to get it pierced, I have some clip on rings that will do just fine," Meg suggested while eyeing Christine's new look. She was impressed by her tight abs and her shapely legs.

"Do you work out?" she asked pointing to her stomach.

"I've had dancing lessons ever since I can remember," Christine replied with a smile.

"Wow! What kind of dance?" Meg asked.

"All kinds of dancing. Tango, ballroom, ballet, and some others" Christine replied.

"I do ballet too and some other forms of dancing that I will teach to you tonight!" Meg exclaimed excitedly. "I thought you said you didn't dance."

"Correction, I've never been to a dance with a boy or at a public dance before, for that matter." Christine replied.

Christine walked back into the dressing room and came out in a matter of minutes with a tight black shirt that left little to the imagination and a short denim skirt that came six inches above her knee.

"That would look nice with my black heels. I don't think you should wear a skirt to the dance because you will need to wear heels to go with it. Heels and a dance never go together well." Meg laughed as well as Christine.

The next outfit Christine tried on was a short black skirt that was an inch longer than the last one, a pink halter top without a bra so that Christine's perky nipples stood out, and over her halter top was a blue denim cropped jacket.

"I like that one! But for the dance you should wear the top with the built in corset and the second pair of jeans you've tried on. We will buy all of them because I'm guessing all your other clothes are like the one you were wearing when I first saw you." 

Christine blushed in embarrassment because of her current wardrobe. "I never got to do my own shopping. What the school gave us was what we had to wear. I've never seen girls dress like this before."

"Don't worry. I have a few pieces of clothes that will fit you. You can borrow them anytime you like. Just ask me when you will use them." Meg assured her. "Okay. Next thing on our list is waxing."

Before they left Meg grabbed a black lacy thong, a black silk thong, and a pink thong for Christine. Christine looked questioningly at Meg and she winked back at Christine.

Meg had recently had a birthday and was feeling very generous that day so she paid for Christine's new clothes.

XXX

Christine and Meg crossed the street to go into "Beauty Nails." Meg asked the young Chinese woman for a waxing and a manicure for both herself and Christine.

"What kind of waxing would you both like?" the woman asked in a heavy Chinese accent. 

"A Brazilian butt wax and eyebrow waxing please," Meg replied.

"Brazilian butt waxing?" Christine asked.

"Hey, you never know when you'll be in bed with a really hot guy." Meg replied knowingly.

After the waxing Meg and Christine both sat in a chair waiting for their recently—painted nails to dry. 

"Was the waxing really necessary?" Christine asked, her eyes still red from the occasional tearing.

"Yes it was. Our asses are nice and pink." Meg laughed.

XXX

Christine and Meg got back to the dorms and Christine took a shower while Meg got out what she was going to wear.

When Christine came out of the shower Meg told her to brush her hair so that she could style it. Christine did as she was told and brushed her long curly hair. When she was finished she sat down in a chair waiting for Meg to finish with her shower.

Meg came out wearing tight jeans and a bra. Meg brushed her blonde hair and put some gel in her hair and put her hair up in a pony tail leaving some strands of crimped hair down.

She then turned to Christine and started to part her hair on the left side of her head.

"Now take this gel and crimp your hair like I did and put half of it in a pony tail. Don't leave a lot down because you want the boys to see your hot cleavage." Meg laughed.

When Christine did what Meg ordered, Meg sat her down in a chair and applied some light makeup to Christine's face. She didn't need much, for she had natural beauty. She let Christine borrow some of her lip—plumping lip gloss from Victoria's Secret.

"Don't use a lot of that. It's expensive and it burns like fuck!" Meg explained colorfully.

Meg then applied glitter on Christine's cleavage and then put it on her own.

She allowed Christine to borrow her Vans shoes and a pair of large hoop earrings. 

Meg put on a black top that came dangerously low and walked out the door, followed by Christine.

**_A/N: Please review!! O) _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. . Sorry it's been a while…**_

**Chapter 4**

Christine and Meg walked into the club without any questions for an I.D.

Meg led Christine to the bar and asked the bartender for two shot of J.D. Meg handed Christine and told her to drink it.

Christine watched as Meg swallowed the liquid on one shot and imitated the action. Christine felt her body seize into fits of coughs as the hot liquid reached the back of her thought. Meg rubbed her back a few times. "Are you okay?" Meg shouted over the pulsing music. Christine nodded in response. "You're first time with alcohol?" Christine nodded again.

Meg reached in her purse and pulled out a few packets that looked like they had quarters in each one. "These are condoms. You will never know when you will need these." Meg winked.

"Come on. Let's dance." Meg dragged Christine to the dance floor.

"Do what I do," Meg ordered. She started to swing her hips to the left and the right, occasionally moving her feet, and placing her one hand on her hip and the other occasionally brushing her hair out of her face.

Christine repeated what Meg was doing.

After two songs a boy came up behind Meg and started to grind against her ass. Meg smiled and caught Christine's eye. "Is he hot?" Meg mouthed to Christine. Christine studied the boy. To Christine she thought that the boy was attractive. Christine nodded and Meg smiled. Meg then started to move her ass up and down against the boy.

"And this is how you grind with a boy!" Meg shouted over the music.

In no time at all Christine felt someone behind her grinding up against her ass. She caught Meg's eye, just like she had done to her, and mouthed "Is he hot?" Without hesitation Meg nodded with a smile. She then winked at Christine and left the two of them alone to dance.

Christine tried moving her ass up and down just like Meg had done. She immediately heard the boy behind her growl in pleasure. When the song was finished the boy turned her around and led her to the bar and bought Christine a glass of rum and coke.

Christine finally had a good look at him. He had black hair that was about two inches long and went in many different directions, golden eyes, a white ivory mask that covered the right side of his face, he was at least a head taller then Christine and he looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a black t-shirt and black baggy pants. Beneath all of his clothes must be a pretty ripped body.

"What's you name?" he asked.

Christine sipped her drink. "Christine Daaé, what's yours?"

"Erik"

"Just Erik?"

"Just Erik," he smiled showing Christine is perfect white teeth.

"You around from here?" Erik asked.

"I just moved into a college in north Jersey this morning. Where are you from?"

"I live in north Jersey as well and I think I know what college you are talking about. It is the one near the railroad station?"

"Yeah." Christine gave him the school address.

"Yes I know of that one. I live a few blocks down. You should come over my place tonight.

He eyed her body and placed his had on the inside of her thigh. 

Christine felt a warm heat spread between her legs.

XXX

Erik brought their drinks to a large couch and placed them on a table. Erik situated himself on the couch so that he was in the corner and Christine was on his lap.

After a while Christine had had too many drinks to count. Erik still had his senses about him and knew that Christine was gone and decided not to order any more drinks. He didn't want her to pass out before the night was over. He had plans. 

He brushed the few strands that were on her neck, placed his mouth on her neck, and began to suck. He left a large red mark in its place. He then placed his mouth over her ear and started to bite and lick it. 

"It seems you are new here," Erik said between bites.

"Yeahhh," Christine moaned.

"What school did you go to before college?" Erik tried to make conversation.

"St. Theresaaa's All Girrrl's Schoool," Christine slurred.

Erik knew of that school. He knew that they raised the girls without the knowledge of sex. 'Good, this will make it much easier to lure her into my bed.'

Christine was lying on her back, her head on Erik's broad chest. Erik's had snaked down between her legs and rubbing her. Christine could only respond with low moans. Erik felt himself become unbearable hard he had to feel her up against him. He cupped her between the legs and pulled her upright on his lap. Christine gasped as she felt the sudden jerk from him pulling her up against him from between her legs. That was much better. He pressed himself up against her ass with his dick. He moaned deeply.

"You wanna go to a hotel?" Erik asked.

"To dooo whaaat?" Christine slurred.

"To go further with this."

"Suuure."

"That's a good little hussy." Erik growled as he once more pressed his dick against her ass.

Erik made to get up, but something stopped him. Meg stood in front of him. 

"Christine, we have to go. The dorms are going to lock us out" Meg ordered.

"Aww, do you have to spoooil the funnn? He said he was going to shooow me morrre," she pouted.

"I don't care. It's getting late. We have to be back in the dorms in an hour."

"Finnnne!" Christine yelled, acting like she was four. She turned around to Erik. "Sorrry about this. I havvve to gooo. Weee should dooo this againnn sometimmme," Christine slurred.

When Meg's back was turned, Erik glared at her. Erik became infuriated with the fact that he didn't finish the job with Christine. He felt painfully erect and needed her. It wouldn't matter if all the girls in this bar wanted Erik to bed them, he wanted only one girl. She was innocent and very attractive. He couldn't even imagine how sexy she would look without her clothes on.

Erik knew he had to see her again. He was glad that she lived only a few blocks away.

_**A/N: Please review. O) I don't think I'm going to have a beta for this story… so sorry for the misspelling and grammar problems. If you want to volunteer to be my beta, you can. I have no problem with that.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter.**_

_**Quick Review:**_

_**Christine was from an all girl's school and has now moved out. She moves into a college in North Jersey. She knows nothing about boys, partying, or sex. But that all changes when she meets Meg. Meg takes her to a dance where she meets a sexy man in a mask… Erik.**_

**Chapter 5**

"Ohhhhh my head," Christine exclaimed as she sat up in bed. She put her hand on her forehead.

"Easy there, Christine," Meg whispered.

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine," Christine grumbled. It sounded like every noise was magnetized times ten to Christine.

Meg rolled her eyes. "And what have we learned last night?"

"That boys give you headaches?" Christine asked. "No wonder why my old school didn't introduce us to any. They must be a hazard to our health," she added to her question.

"No, but that isn't exactly wrong," Meg giggled. "You have to learn to limit yourself to how much alcohol you drink."

"So that's why I have this pounding headache?" Christine put her head back down onto her pillow. "Why didn't you get a headache?"

"I didn't drink as much as you did. You would've emptied my pockets, had you not found that guy. He paid for all of your drinks," Meg explained while putting a cold cloth on Christine's head.

"I want you to lye down and get some rest. Good thing your doctor's appointment is three days from now. They might give you a drug test," Meg informed.

"I completely forgot about that," Christine mumbled.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Now I don't want you telling anyone about this party, okay? It's between you and me. If my mom finds out that I got you piss ass drunk, she'll kill me."

Christine smiled and rolled onto her side. "I won't. You can trust me," she premised.

"Good," Meg smiled.

**XXX**

_**(Three days later)**_

The buzzing of Christine's alarm woke her up with a start. She groggily opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock in the morning. Her gaze wondered to the bed next to her. It was unmade and empty. Meg had already left.

Christine was used to Meg not being around when she woke up. Meg usually liked to go to some other boy's dorm room to have some fun. Christine wasn't worried at all.

She rolled out of bed and slipped on her matching black pushup bra and thong. She went over to the sink, brushed her teeth, washed her face, crimped her hair and applied some make up.

She slipped on her denim skirt and a tight black top that showed her impressive cleavage. She then looked around the room for the black heals Meg lent her. She found them under Meg's bed and strapped them on.

Christine gave a quick look at herself in the full length mirror, admiring how the heals made her legs look thin but muscular. She grabbed her purse and left the dorm room.

XXX

Rain, rain, and more rain.

Christine found no point in going back to her dorm room. She would just risk it and walk the three blocks to the doctor's office.

It was a light drizzle at first but then it started to rain very hard.

"Oh!" Christine yelped in surprise as her foot slid off the curb. She stumbled, but she didn't fall. She waited for the hard ground to hit her, but something caught her… rather, someone.

She looked up to the person that saved her from falling. He looked down at her with his light blue eyes and smiled. "Are you okay there?" he asked with an amused voice.

"Y-yes," Christine stuttered.

"What are you doing outside," he paused gesturing to the sky, "on a day like this?"

"I'm going to see the doctor for a check-up," she explained studying his features.

He was tall with broad shoulders. He wore light blue jeans with a light red polo shirt. In his one hand he held a black umbrella and in the other he held onto Christine's soaked body. Christine's gaze moved to his face. He looked like he was around Christine's age. He had light blue eyes, high cheek bones and a rather pointed nose. His blonde hair was perfectly straight and dry.

"You are going to the perfect place," he joked.

"Mmmhmm," Christine pushed away from him, smiling. "I really have to get going," she started to walk away from him, into the street.

"Wait! My name is Raoul, Raoul de Chagny. What is your name? I haven't seen you around this neighborhood," he called after her, stepping into the street.

"It's Christine," she called over her shoulder.

"What's your last name?" he called out again.

"D-," A horn blared before she could finish.

"Hey, you! Watch where you're going! You clumsy ass!" the fat man from behind the wheel shouted at Raoul.

Raoul shot the man an angry look. "Piss off," he shouted in response to the man.

The man's face turned red in fury. He stomped his foot on the gas and sped off with a screech.

Christine rolled her eyes, not looking back at the scene. A few seconds later there was another screeching noise, and a loud bang.

She quickly looked around to see the obese man, who was yelling at Raoul, get out of his wrecked vehicle. He seemed to have lost control of his car and crashed into a street sign.

"Serves you right!" Raoul shouted at the man.

The man gave Raoul the middle finger. Raoul ignored the gesture and kept walked the opposite way

"Wow. What-a jerk," Christine mumbled under her breath.

Christine quickened her pace as she saw a group of men eye her interest. She didn't know why, but she felt a little uncomfortable.

**XXX**

Christine breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into the doctor's office. She made her way over to the front desk where a heavy set woman sat, writing in a notebook. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony-tail with curls at the end. She wore purple eye shadow, which went nice with her brown completion.

She looked up from her work when she heard the door close. She gazed at Christine sweetly. "May I help you?" she smiled.

"Yes, I have an appointment for eleven o'clock for a check-up," Christine smiled back.

"Name, please," the woman picked up a scheduling notebook; ready to look for her name.

"Christine Daaé," she replied.

"Daaé, Daaé, Christine Daaé," the woman mumbled under her breath. "Ah, here it is. Is it okay if we bump you up in the schedule? Many people canceled their appointments today."

"That would be great," Christine smiled.

"Good. You will be called in a few minutes," the woman wrote something on the schedule sheet.

Christine sat down in one of the empty seats in the vacant room. She took one of the magazines off the shelf and began reading it.

In no time at all, a short skinny nurse looked at Christine and said, "Christine, if you will please come with me." The woman eyed Christine's outfit for a moment then looked up at her and smiled. "This way please."

**XXX**

Christine went through the usual check up. She was asked many personal health questions, had her blood pressure taken, weighed, measured, and checked for eyesight issues.

"You are almost finished. I just want you to pee in this cup," the nurse waved a cup in front of Christine's face. Christine blushed as she took the cup.

"Go down the hall and to the left. You will find a small bathroom. You will do your business in that cup and send it straight back to me. There is blue liquid in the toilet. I don't want you to flush it. Just pee and come back to me," she repeated.

Christine turned to leave. "Oh, and the sink in there won't work so you will have to wash your hands in here," she gestured toward the sink next to her.

Christine nodded and walked out of the room. She found the bathroom without a problem. She pulled up her skirt and squatted over the toilet with the cup underneath her. _'This is so humiliating. I don't even have to go,'_ she thought to herself. She decided to just sit on the seat because she knew that she might have to wait a while till things started flowing.

Soon enough, she started to go, almost filling it to the top. She put the cup down on the floor and whipped herself. She then picked up the cup and walked carefully down the hall to the room that she was in. She handed the cup to the nurse and washed her hands.

The nurse gave her a form and a pen. "Fill this out please while I put the test strips in," she ordered.

Christine looked at the form. It read _"So You Are Going To See The Gynecologist Today."_

She looked at the form confused. The nurse saw her expression. "You need to see the gynecologist today. It is included in your check-up. We just need your signature to show that you are agreeing to this," she explained.

"And what am I agreeing to exactly?" Christine asked.

"For the doctor to examine your vagina," the nurse replied as if the answer was obvious..

"Oh," Christine blushed a deep crimson.

"The female nurse is out sick. Is it okay if you get a male doctor?" the nurse asked.

"It's no problem," Christine replied signing her name on the line.

"Okay. Your urine is fine. Your drug test results will be sent to your school in a week," the nurse informed Christine sweetly. "Just hand in your form into the front desk. Then walk all the way down the west wing hallway. Go into the door that says gynecologist. The doctor should be there waiting. Good-bye Miss Daaé," she waved with a smile.

"Bye," Christine waved back.

**XXX**

Christine did as she was told. She found the room, but had a little trouble along the way. An older nurse pointed her in the right direction. Christine thanked her and went along her way.

She found the room in less then a minute and walked inside.

"You may lay down on the bed over there," a deep voice called. Christine looked over to the man who was washing his hands in the sink. His back was facing her, but what she could see was that he very tall with broad shoulders.

She did as she was told. She lifted up her skirt and spread her legs, knowing that she would have to do it anyway.

"Your name, please," the man requested while taking a pen out to write it onto the form.

"Christine Daaé," Christine replied shaking slightly. She felt a shiver run up her spine; not because it was cold, it was because the man's voice sounded so smooth and deep.

The man turned around. Christine gasped. "Hello, Christine. It's funny how you are my patient for today. I don't know if you remember me, but I am-,"

"Erik," she breathed, finishing for him.

"You remember me," he replied huskily as his eyes hungrily raked her body, taking in every detail. The masked man's lips curved into a half smile.

Christine bit her bottom lip and blushed.

_**A/N: I know, this is a bad spot to stop, but I have to stop sometime. You don't want me stopping in the middle of something hot.**_

_**Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors here. Please don't kill me if there are. I'm sure there are some.**_

_**This chapter is nice and long for you guys. It aught to hold you till next weekend )**_

_**But if I get some reviews, I might find a way to post it earlier.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews… I won't keep you waiting so here goes…**_

**Chapter 6**

Erik couldn't believe his luck. The girl who he couldn't get off his mind was right here, in his office, with her legs spread open for him.

Her body… her body was amazing. From her manicured toes to her curly brown hair, she was gorgeous. Her legs were smooth with an olive tint to them, he couldn't even imagine how she would feel when he held onto her thighs while he trusted into her. He could see that she had a Brazilian waxing even if she had her thong still on. Christine had her body propped up by her elbows as she peered at him between her legs so that he had a wonderful view of her large breasts rise and fall as she breathed. Her chest and face were flushed crimson and her brown locks were spilled around her face and cleavage.

Erik held back a moan. He knew this was going to be no easy task. His body was ready to take her. He didn't know how he would be able to keep his pulsing cock out of her dewy hot heaven.

He cleared his throat, "Shall we begin?" he chocked out. He was about to reach for his gloves but knew it would take too much time to put them on.

"You know you need to take your underwear off for this to work. May I?" he asked.

Christine nodded and he was over there in a second. His hands brushed her inner thigh as he greedily slipped the thin material off. He threw them off to the side and spread her legs even wider and placed them on the cold metal bars that were connected to the bed. He sat down in the chair so that his face was only a foot from her rosy lips.

He quickly looked up at her, "Have you ever been to a doctor to be examined like this?"

"N-no," she stuttered.

"Has anyone ever told you what is to be done in this procedure?" he asked hoping that no one told her anything about what is to be expected.

"No," she replied.

Erik smiled. There would be no problem into tricking her into sex. God knew he needed it. It had been almost half a year since Erik had been with a woman. He needed Christine now more then anything, for he never used his own hand to find his release. He believes that only a woman should service his needs. Christine met his standards… above in fact.

"This may feel odd to you but it's a procedure very few doctors perform on their patience. This is to see how healthy you are here; to make sure everything is working smoothly and in order. There are other ways of doing this, but I like the old fashioned way the best.

Christine looked at him with questioning eyes.

Erik smirked, _"So innocent," _he thought to himself. Still looking into her eyes he placed his two fingers inside her damp heat. He watched her head roll back onto the pillow.

Erik groaned. She was so tight. It must've been out of nerves. No one could be this small, but Erik doesn't recall ever feeling inside a virgin.

"Is everything okay?" Christine asked picking her head up so that she could see his face. She found great difficulty trying to hold back a moan when he placed his fingers inside her.

"We shall see," Erik grunted. "I need you to tell me, how does this," his fingers stroked her clitoris, "feel?" he finished slowly.

As soon as he pressed his fingers there, her body tensed. "Oh!" she squeaked. He began to move his fingers rhythmically around her clit. "Oooohhh yeaaahhh. That feels sooo gooooood," she threw back her head and moaned.

Erik's pants were straining as his painful erection tried to poke out from his belt buckle. He kept pushing and rubbing her with his fingers faster as her breathing increased. She was panting and moaning like no other girl had ever known. He placed three fingers inside of her and moved in and out of her slowly but still kept rubbing her clit vigorously. Her moaning began to get loader and he felt her body squeezing his fingers. Her body was pulsing around his fingers. She held in a scream as hot milky liquid flowed out of her.

At that moment Erik felt as if his cock grow tense as his hot seed spilled out without the aid of a hand. He felt it pump out of him with every pulsing sensation. His body began to relax.

Christine's body slumped as Erik took out his fingers and stood up. He walked over to the sink and started to wash his hands.

When Christine finally caught her breath, she peered through her legs, fixated by the tall man across the room. "Was that how the procedure supposed to go? Am I healthy? Is everything ok?" she rambled.

"You are great. I've never seen someone so… healthy," he smiled wickedly, still washing his hands.

Erik sat down in the seat that he was previously in a minute ago. He started to finish up with her exam like he would with any other patient.

While he was working on her he found it still hard not to just take her there. He couldn't help his animal-like desires for a woman.

He had to take his mind off of her. Anything to keep himself from pining her against the bed. To keep himself busy, he started to talk to Christine as evenly as he could. "Did you enjoy your time at the dance the other day?"

"Yes, I have to admit I had a lot of fun," she blushed. "But I don't remember much from that night."

"Is that so," he replied with mild interest. "What do you remember?"

"I remember you dancing with me and you taking me over to the couch. You did some stuff with me that was really fun. This part is a little fuzzy, but I remember wanting to go back to your place and then Meg taking me back to the dorms," she squinted her eyes in concentration, trying to remember what happened.

Erik looked at her for a moment. He couldn't keep himself from asking anymore. Next thing he knew he blurted out, "Would you like to come over to my place tonight?"

_**A/N: dun dun dunnnn! **__**I'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling errors. I'm in a bit of a hurry. I NEED A BETA QUICK! And another thing, if any of you are wondering with Christine and Erik's characters... they will soon fit in like the actual Phantom of the Opera characters.**_

_**Right now I have to go! I'm going to be late o **_

_**By the way, Enjoy!**_


End file.
